IT'S YOU
by Ryuki R'yu
Summary: "Kau penasaran kenapa aku menolak mereka semua? Itu karena hatiku sudah tertawan oleh seseorang," ucap Sasuke "Dia seseorang yang mampu membuat otakku serasa tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Klise memang tapi itulah adanya." #Sasuke's version UP! .
1. Chapter 1

Title : IT'S YOU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING!

Sho-ai, boys love, MxM, typo, OOC, gaje, dll, dkk, dsb dst.

Happy Reading Minna-san…. I hope you enjoy it…. ^.^

Sang angin membelai wajah mereka dengan lembut. Memainkan rambut pirang dan raven milik kedua insan ber- _gender_ sama yang saling adu diam itu. Tak seorangpun diantara mereka yang membuka suara sejak bel usai sekolah begema 15 menit yang lalu. Hanya ada kekosongan. Diam membisu seolah telah kehilangan sang suara.

"Jadi, sang Pangeran menolak seseorang lagi?"

Akhirnya, setelah keheningan sekian lama, salah seorang dari mereka, pemuda berambut purang, membuka suara juga. Mengusir keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Namun sang lawan bicara, si pemuda raven, hanya diam. Tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Fokusnya masih tertuju keluar jendela. Entah apa yang tengah menarik perhatiannya di luar sana.

"Kira-kira, kali ini apa ya alasan Sasuke-sama, sang Pangeran sekolah yang lagi-lagi, menolak cinta seseorang?" suara sang pemuda kembali terdengar setelah keheningan yang kembali memerangkap mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah diam. Sang lawan yang dipanggil _Sasuke-sama_ oleh sang pemuda hanya diam membisu. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya walau hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau membuatku penasaran," lagi, suara sang pemuda kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang terkesan main-main.

"Kau menolak begitu banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Dari yang biasa sampai yang terpopuler. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolak mereka semua? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, eh?" lanjutnya.

Diam. Bisu. Sunyi. Senyap. Ya, lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang didapatkanya. Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada tanggapan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Anggap saja yang tadi itu hanya angin lalu. Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" menyerah. Akhirnya sang pemuda pirang menyerah akan kebisuan sang Pangeran yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Dia sudah lelah dan kesal. Lelah melontarkan pertanyaan apapun yang masih bersarang dibenaknya. Dan kesal karena tidak ditanggapi. Akhirnya sang pemuda pirang memilih beranjak dari bangkunya, hendak pulang. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuatnya berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Kenapa?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke buka suara. Kini pandangannya lurus pada sang lawan masih setia berdiri menatapnya balik. "Kenapa pergi? Bukanya kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?" lanjutnya.

Berbalik. Kini sang pemuda pirang yang terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Menunggu si pemuda raven, Sasuke, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku menolak mereka semua? Itu karena hatiku sudah tertawan oleh seseorang," ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya namun sukses membuat sang pemuda pirang membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Ingin si pemuda pirang bersuara, menanyakan siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, namun diurungkannya saat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dia seseorang yang mampu membuat otakku serasa tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Klise memang tapi itulah adanya."

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan dengan perlahan seperti ingin menggoda ke arah sang pemuda pirang. "Saat melihat senyumnya, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku. Aku ingin memonopolinya hanya untukku. Dan saat aku memperhatikan bibirnya... ," Sasuke sengaja menjeda kalimatnya melihat sang pemuda pirang yang merona tipis entah karena apa. Apakah karena apa yang diucapkan Sasuke? Atau tatapan intens Sasuke pada bibirnya? Atau mungkin karena jarak bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke hanya tinggal sejengkal saja? Membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas lawan masing-masing. Entahlah.

"Rasanya aku ingin mencicipinya. Mengecap rasa bibirnya yang tipis itu. Mereguk segala rasa yang dia punya. Dan taukah kau, siapa dia?" Sasuke menunduk dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada sang pemuda pirang. Membuat si pirang mulai memejamkan mata dengan perlahan, entah karena apa.

"Dia, adalah kau, Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang teramat lirih nyaris tak terdengar. "Love you, Naru."

OWARI

OMAKE

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Dobe?" satu pertanyaan dari Sasuke sukses menghancurkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Yang hanya mendapat respon _"Huh?"_ dari Naruto. "Kau ingin ku cium?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? TEME JELEK! Kau merusak suasananya bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Ck. Urusai Dobe," ucap Sasuke datar. "Hn. Dan kau adalah kekasih dari _'Teme Jelek'_ itu Dobe," lanjut Sasuke disertai dengan seringai andalannya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. "Jadi kau mau aku cium?"

"U.. urusai, Teme! Mou... lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kalau kau masih mau di sini, ya terserah kau sajalah Teme," ucap Naruto bersiap-siap kabur plus menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Sasuke.

"Penawaran terakhir, Dobe," ucap Sasuke tak menyerah. Membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang tadi sudah siap-siap kabur untuk kembali beradapan dengannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger manis di bahu Naruto, Sasuke kembali berucap. "Tutup matamu, biarkan aku menciummu, dan jadilah kekasihku," jeda sejenak. "Atau lepaskan tanganku dari pundakmu jika kau menolakku, Naru," lanjutnya sambil meminimali jarak antara mereka, menyatukan kedua dahi mereka.

Sejenak keduanya kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga...

"Gomen ne, Suke," perlahan, Naruto mulai melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Belum selesai keterkejutannya akan penolakkan dari Naruto, kini ditambah lagi dengan dua lengan tan yang merangkul lehernya dan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Love you, Teme," bisik Naruto lirih setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jangtung, Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang terkasih. "And I love you too."

FIN/OWARI/END/FINISH

a/an : Hallo Minna-san... Ryu bawa ff gaje lagi nih...

so, mohon bantuan R&R nya ya minna... ^.^

etto... rencananya Ryu mau buat ff yang ini menjadi 3 atau 4 versi...

yang ini, versi Naruto, lalu versi Sasuke, and yang satu lagi masih ragu Ryu...

rencana ini pun akan terlaksana berdasarkan review and permintaan dari minna-san...

kalau ada yang mau nanti Ryu buat...

and terima kasih juga buat minna yang udah baca ff Ryu yang sebelumnya, HIKARI.

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san... ^.^

#ojigi 90 derajat


	2. Naruto's version

Hallo, minna-san... Ryu balik lagi.. ^.^

Etto... sebelum mulai, Ryu mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk minna-san semua yang udah bantu Ryu di chapter sebelumnya and udah mau mampir baca ff Ryu...

And specially for :

SNCKS-senpai, DarkBlueWinter-senpai, langit. Cerah. 184-senpai, KueUltahDot-senpai, SNlop-senpai, rei diazee-senpai, choikim1310-senpai, zhiewon189-senpai, Yuiko Narahashi-senpai, kimhyera37-senpai, Kang Delis-senpai, jewELF-senpai, kyuubi no kitsune 4485-senpai, guest, and para silent reader juga.

Oke, dari pada Ryu berisik sendiri, selamat membaca ya Minna and mohon bantuannya.. ^.^

Title : IT'S YOU

(NARUTO'S VERSION)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING!

Sho-ai, boys love, MxM, typo, OOC, gaje, dll, dkk, dsb dst.

Happy Reading Minna-san…. I hope you enjoy it…. ^.^

Suasana kelas terasa sunyi dan sepi. Suara ribut para siswa beberapa menit lalu kini sudah tak terdengar lagi. _Hell ya_. Tentu saja suara ribut mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja mereka lebih memilih pulang atau _hang out_ bersama teman dari pada tetap berada di sekolah yang membosankan ini. Begitupun dengan aku. Aku akan lebih memilih pulang dari pada tetap di sini, di kelas ini. Tidur atau main _game_ terdengar lebih indah dari pada tetap di sini. Lalu kenapa tidak aku lakukan? Oh, berteima kasihlah pada Pangeran Sekolah yang satu ini, Uchiha Sasuke, yang masih larut dalam lamunannya dan mengabaikan aku yang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Tentu saja kami pulang bersama. Selain karena kami memang bertetangga, _Kaa-chan_ dan Mikoto _ba-chan_ sudah 'menitibkan' aku pada pemuda satu ini. Dan mereka akan bertanya macam-macam kenapa aku tidak pulang bersama manusia raven ini, seperti kejadian tahun lalu. Dan sungguh, itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Jadi, sang Pangeran menolak seseorang lagi?"

Lelah dengan keheningan yang tercipta, dan sepertinya kami tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini karena dia masih larut dalam dunianya sendiri, akhirnya aku buka suara. Berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa pun yang ada di luar sana, dan sedikit menggodanya mungkin?

"Kira-kira, kali ini apa ya alasan Sasuke-sama, sang Pangeran Sekolah yang lagi-lagi, menolak cinta seseorang?" tanyaku lagi setelah pertanyaan pertamaku diabaikannya begitu saja. Dengan maksud sedikit menggodanya, tentu saja.

Oke, dua kali aku bertanya, dua kali juga aku diabaikan oleh pemuda dingin yang satu ini. Baiklah, taruhan terakhir. Jika dia tetap juga tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku yang ketiga, maka aku akan... menyerah?

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau membuatku penasaran," kali ini aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya, karena jujur, aku juga penasaran dengan alasan manusia yang satu ini.

"Kau menolak begitu banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Dari yang biasa sampai yang terpopuler. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolak mereka semua? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, eh?"

Ku akui dia memang pintar dan tampan, tentu saja tidak lebih tampan dari aku, tapi menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, sih? Dengan kelebihan yang dia punya, tentu saja tidak akan sulit baginya memilih seorang gadis, bahkan yang terpopuler di sekolah ini, untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tapi dia, manusia es yang satu itu, lebih memilih membuat gadis-gadis malang itu menangis karena patah hati, dari pada membuat mereka menangis karena cintanya diterima sang pujaan hati.

Dan lagi, kenapa para gadis di sekolah ini masih saja ingin menjadi kekasih dari manusia dingin minim ekspresi macam Sasuke ini? Ingin coba peruntungan? Atau juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditolak oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Sudah tahu akan merasakan sakit hati ditolak manusia yang satu ini tapi tetap aja nekat. Apa mereka masokhis?

Tapi tidak heran juga sih, karena ku akui, walau dengan berat hati, dia memang pintar, tampan, dan memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Tapi itu hanya tampak luarnya saja! Kalau aku ditanya bagaimana sifatnya, maka akan ku jawab dengan satu kata, MENYEBALKAN. Sungguh, dia itu sungguh menyebalkan dengan wajah minim ekspresinya, saking minimya ingin rasanya aku menambahkan ekspresi di wajahnya dengan spidol permanen. Dan dia sungguh menyebalkan dengan minimnya kosa kata yang dia punya, untuk yang ini, ingin rasanya aku membelikan kamus bahasa Jepang lengkap untuk menambah kosa katanya dan berhenti menggunakan gabungan dua huruf kesayangannya, 'H' dan 'N', yang biasa dia pakai itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Anggap saja yang tadi itu hanya angin lalu. Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Cukup sudah. Aku menyerah. Sekarang, jika manusia satu ini juga tidak menjawab dalam tiga hitungan mundur, maka aku akan pulang sendiri. Biarlah _Kaa-chan_ dan Mikoto _ba-chan_ kembali bertanya macam-macam seperti tahun lalu, daari pada aku diabaikan begini. Toh, jika mereka bertanya alasan kenapa aku tidak pulang bersama manusia satu ini, tinggal aku jawab saja kalau Sasuke 'tersayang' masih ingin melamun di kelas dan tidak mau aku ajak pulang.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Oke, aku pulang sendiri sekarang. Heh, bersiap-siaplah kau kena ceramah panjang dari Mikoto _ba-chan_ nanti, Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Huh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa Sasuke baru saja buka suara?

"Kenapa pergi? Bukanya kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Positif. Aku memang tidak salah dengar, itu memang benar suara Sasuke. Baiklah, mungkin bersabar sedikit lagi tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku menolak mereka semua? Itu karena hatiku sudah tertawan oleh seseorang," wow, aku baru tahu ternyata hati manusia es yang satu ini sudah ada yang punya. Tapi, siapa gadis itu?

"Dia seseorang yang mampu membuat otakku serasa tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Klise memang tapi itulah adanya."

Oh, oh, Sasuke. Andai satu sekolah mendengar apa yang barusan kau katakan itu, bertaruhlah denganku, satu sekolah pasti heboh. Apalagi para gadis pemujamu itu, mungkin mereka akan sedikit 'menggila' jika mereka tahu siapa gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan mereka juga akan patah hati masal setelah ini.

Sama seperti aku saat ini.

Eh? Gah, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, sih?!

Hah, sepertinya otakku mulai lelah.

"Saat melihat senyumnya, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku. Aku ingin memonopolinya hanya untukku. Dan saat aku memperhatikan bibirnya... ."

Wo-wow. Chotto matte, Sasuke! Kenapa kau berjalan perlahan seperti itu? Kau bermaksud menggodaku, huh? Dan kenapa pula kau terus menatap bibirku se-intens itu? Kau membayangkan bibir ini bibir gadismu itu, huh? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak sudi jika kau memang membayangkan bibirku ini bibir gadismu, Sasuke! Dan lagi, kenapa pula wajahku terasa panas begini, huh? Apa aku akan demam? Kalau aku sampai demam, itu salahmu Sasuke! Awas saja kau!

"Rasanya aku ingin mencicipinya. Mengecap rasa bibirnya yang tipis itu. Mereguk segala rasa yang dia punya. Dan taukah kau, siapa dia?"

Tidak! Baiklah, baiklah Sasuke, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi, jadi berhentilah mendekat! Kau membuat ku berpikir kau akan menciumku kalau kau terus mendekat seperti ini Sasuke! Gah, kenapa dengan otakku hari ini? Dan kenapa pula mataku malah menutup sendiri disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Dia, adalah kau, Naruto. Love you, Naru."

Tuh kan, manusia satu ini memang ingin menciumku. Buktinya saja barusan dia bilang suka. Tapi...

Huwee... _Kaa-chan_! Tolong Naru! Si Sasuke mau mencium bibir perawan Naru! Dia mau ambil _first kiss_ Naru, _Kaa-chan!_

1 detik.

5 detik

15 detik.

30 detik.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Dobe?" huh? "Kau ingin ku cium?"

"Eh? TEME JELEK! Kau merusak suasananya bodoh!"

Gah, Teme brengsek, kau menghancurkan suasananya bodoh! Teme no Baka! Kau tinggal cium saja apa susahnya sih, Teme?!

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berharap dicium sama si Teme ini? Huweee... _Kaa-chan!_ Ada yang salah sama otak Naru!

"Ck. Urusai Dobe," sialan kau Teme!

"Hn. Dan kau adalah kekasih dari _'Teme Jelek'_ itu Dobe."

Gah, apa-apaan seringai jelekmu itu Teme? Dan sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, Teme? Kau ajak jadian saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa aku jadi kekasihmu, huh?

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku, Teme?"

"Sejak tadi," huh? Kau tidak mengajakku jadian tadi Teme!

"Jadi kau mau aku cium?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu Teme? Tentu saja aku mau!

Eh? Maksudku, tentu saja tidak, Teme no baka!

"U.. urusai, Teme! Mou... lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kalau kau masih mau di sini, ya terserah kau sajalah Teme," cukup, aku pulang sekarang. Lama-lama di sini mungkin aku akan jadi 'tomat' kesukaan si Teme ini.

"Penawaran terakhir, Dobe," ck, sial. Dia menangkapku, aku tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"Tutup matamu, biarkan aku menciummu, dan jadilah kekasihku," apa ini sebuah perintah Teme? Dan apa-apaan tanganmu di bahuku ini? Tanganmu panas Teme.

"Atau lepaskan tanganku dari pundakmu jika kau menolakku, Naru," kesepakatan macam apa ini Teme?

Ne, _Kaa-chan,_ Naru harus apa? Jawaban apa yang harus Naru beri? Apa Naru harus terima? Atau Naru tolak? Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi... hah, baiklah.

"Gomen ne, Suke."

Perlahan, aku mulai melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. Oh, bisa kurasakan keterkejutannya melalui tangannya. Dan...

Cup.

Dengan cepat ku kalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan ku cium bibirnya. Dapat ku sarakan keterkejutannya dengan aksiku ini, walau hanya sesaat, sebelum dia membalas ciumanku.

"Love you, Teme," bisikku lirih setelah melepaskan ciuman kami dan langsung ku tenggelamkan wajah merahku di lehernya.

"Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jangtung, Dobe," bisiknya di telingaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "And I love you too."

Hehe... gomen Suke. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu. You are the one and only who I love. Dan terima kasih telah membalas cintaku.

FIN/OWARI/END/FINISH

a/an : Hallo Minna-san... Ryu bawa ff gaje lagi nih...

so, mohon bantuan R&R nya ya minna... ^.^

etto... rencananya Ryu mau buat yang Sasuke's version-nya...

tapi tetap... itu tergantung minat Minna-san...

kalau ada yang mau, akan Ryu selesaikan secepatnya... ^.^

and terima kasih buat minna yang udah baca ff Ryu...

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san... ^.^

#ojigi 90 derajat


	3. Sasuke's Version

Hallo, minna-san... Ryu balik lagi.. ^.^

Etto... sebelum mulai, Ryu mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk minna-san semua yang udah bantu Ryu di chapter sebelumnya and udah mau mampir baca ff Ryu...

And specially for :

SNCKS-senpai, DarkBlueWinter-senpai, langit.cerah. 184-senpai, KueUltahDot-senpai, SNlop-senpai, rei diazee-senpai, choikim1310-senpai, zhiewon189-senpai, Yuiko Narahashi-senpai, kimhyera37-senpai, Kang Delis-senpai, jewELF-senpai, kyuubi no kitsune 4485-senpai, Uchimaze Daisuke-senpai, mifta cinya-senpai, Aprieelyan-senpai, Afh596-senpai, guests, and silent readers juga.

Oke, dari pada Ryu berisik sendiri, selamat membaca ya Minna and mohon bantuannya.. ^.^

Title : IT'S YOU

(SASUKE'S VERSION)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING!

Sho-ai, boys love, MxM, typo, OOC, gaje, dll, dkk, dsb dst.

Happy Reading Minna-san…. I hope you enjoy it…. ^.^

Biru…

Satu kata berjuta pesona…

Hamparan lautan luas disiang hari, langit cerah dimusim panas, sampai sang _sapphire_ pun memiliki warna biru. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka memiliki banyak warna. Seperti _sapphire_ misalnnya, mereka tidak hanya biru, tapi juga ada _yellow sapphire, green sapphire, violet sapphire,_ dan yang tidak berwarna atau putih bening kadang-kadang disebut _leuko-sapphire._ Dan ada pula yang berwarna oranye kemerah-mudaan yang dikenal sebagai _padparadscha_ …

 _Chotto_ … kenapa aku jadi seperti penjual batu dadakan yang lagi menjelaskan tentang barang dagangannya, eh? Lagi pula apa pentingnya semua itu kalau yang terindah tetap yang biru, huh? Ya, yang terindah tetaplah yang biru. Seperti milik si…

"Jadi, sang Pangeran menolak seseorang lagi?"

… Pirang berisik yang satu itu, yang baru saja menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

Ck, kadang aku heran, kenapa berita atau gosip atau apapun itu cepat sekali menyebarnya? Apa dinding sekolah ini punya mata, telinga, dan mulut sendiri untuk melihat dan mendengar apapun yang terjadi dan menyebar-luaskannya? Huh, pemikiran yang menggelikan.

"Kira-kira, kali ini apa ya alasan Sasuke-sama, sang Pangeran sekolah yang lagi-lagi, menolak cinta seseorang?"

Tak kuberi tahu pun kau pasti tahu alasannya Pirang. Dan lagi, apa itu? Cinta? Huh, yang benar saja!

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau membuatku penasaran."

Hn? Dasar Pirang keras kepala. Apa lagi yang membuatmu penasaran, eh? Bukankah sudah jelas apa alasanku menolak mereka semua? Dan lagi, kapan kau akan berhenti bertanya kenapa aku menolak mereka, eh? Kenapa tidak kau ganti saja pertanyaanmu itu? Seperti kapan kita menikah, misalnya?

Menikah? Ck, _kuso_. Kenapa otak jeniusku malah berpikiran sejauh itu? Hey ayolah otakku sayang, aku masih _senior high school,_ belum punya penghasilan sendiri, masih jauh dari mampu untuk membina rumah tangga! Akan aku beri makan apa si Pirang dan 'anak' kami nantinya, huh? Yah, biarpun aku akan menjadi pengganti _Tou-san_ memimpin perusahaan, tapi itu masih 4-5 tahun lagi.

 _Ne,_ Pirangku sayang, maukah kau menungguku selama itu? Menungguku menjadikanmu Nyonya Uchiha, 'ibu' dari 'anak-anak'-ku kelak, dan pendamping sehidup sematiku?

Hah, ck _kuso_. Sepertinya otak jeniusku mulai lelah.

"Kau menolak begitu banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Dari yang biasa sampai yang terpopuler. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolak mereka semua? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, eh?"

Yang ada dipikiranku? Kau bertanya apa yang ada dipikiranku? Oh, tentu saja jawabannya hanya ada satu, Pirangku sayang.

 _It's you. Just you. And only you. My sweety blonde._

Lagi pula, mereka itu hanya 'cinta' yang sekedar 'cinta', tapi bukan ditujukan padaku! Rasa 'cinta' yang mereka miliki itu hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang, dimata mereka, selalu sempurna dengan segala kesempurnaan yang mereka impikan. Bagaimana tidak? Hidupku, menurut pandangan mereka, bagaikan pangeran negeri dongeng dengan harta berlimpah yang, lagi-lagi menurut mereka, memungkinkan apapun kebutuhanku akan terpenuhi dengan mudah tanpa halangan, kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang, masih menurut mereka, tanpa belajarpun aku akan mendapat nilai sempurna, dan wajah rupawan dengan sejuta pesona yang, sekali lagi masih tetap menurut mereka, merupakan sebuah anugerah terindah. Dan sayangnya, itu semua memang 'sedikit' sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.

Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?

Pertama, biarpun aku, menurut mereka, hidup bergelimangan harta, tapi itu semua hasil jerih payah kedua orang tuaku. Semua harta itu adalah kekayaan orang tuaku, yang walaupun suatu saat nanti aku dan _Baka-Aniki_ akan mewarisi itu semua, tapi tetap saja kekayaan yang kami miliki sekarang adalah milik orang tua kami, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Jadi intinya, aku hanyalah pemuda 'miskin' yang tidak punya penghasilan sendiri, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

Kedua, setiap Uchiha memang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Tapi, hey ayolah. Biarpun kami dianugerahi kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, tapi kami tetap harus belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Sama seperti pisau, biarpun awalnya dia tajam, tapi kalau tidak dirawat dan diasah, lama-lama dia akan jadi tumpul juga! Begitupun denganku.

Dan yang ketiga, meskipun kenyataanya aku cukup bersyukur memiliki wajah rupawan dengan berjuta pesona, tapi tetap saja, hal itu bukanlah suatu anugerah terindah, melainkan sebuah 'kutukan terselubung'. Kutukan yang membuatku tidak bisa menjalani masa sekolahku dengan tenang, damai, dan tidak berisik. Sudah cukup dengan satu orang saja yang 'berisik' dalam hidupku, aku tidak mau menambanya menjadi dua, tiga, atau berapapun itu. Cukup satu. Hanya satu. Dan akan menjadi yang satu-satunya.

Dan yang terpenting, mereka semua, terutama yang menyatakan 'cinta' padaku, tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti akan semua itu. Mereka hanya melihatku sebagai seorang Uchiha, bukan sebagai Sasuke! Kecuali untuk satu orang. Seorang pemuda pirang berisik yang 'dititipkan' oleh Kushina _ba-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ padaku. Seorang _Dobe_ yang, satu-satunya, berani memanggilku dengan panggilan _Teme._

Haha… _hell yeah.. my lovely Dobe._

"Hah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Anggap saja yang tadi itu hanya angin lalu. Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Hn? Secepat ini? Kau mau menyerah secepat ini, sayang? Hah, oke, memang tadi aku merutuki kekeras-kepalaanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bertanya, tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini kau menyerah dan minta pulang. Ayolah sayang, aku masih ingin berdua bersamamu di sini. Walaupun dari tadi aku terkesan acuh tak acuh padamu dan terus saja melihat keluar sana, tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku masih sangat ingin berdua denganmu menghabiskan waktu tenang yang sangat sulit kudapatkan di sekolah ini.

Baiklah. Kalau kau memang sudah menyerah, biar kini aku yang mengulur waktu untuk kita pulang. Mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk kita berdua sebelum kau 'dimonopoli' oleh Kushina _ba-san_ dan 'Rubah Buluk' kesayangan si _Baka-Aniki_ itu. Dan membuat kau tidak beranjak pergi dan tetap menatapku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatap lurus pada si Pirang yang tidak jadi beranjak pergi dan balas menatapku. "Kenapa pergi? Bukanya kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Oh, sayang, kenapa sekarang kau yang bungkam? Apa kau ingin balas dendam? Hn, baiklah…

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku menolak mereka semua? Itu karena hatiku sudah tertawan oleh seseorang," ucapku dengan nada datar seperti biasa namun sukses membuat si Pirang kesayanganku itu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

Dapat kulihat si Pirang kesayanganku ingin buka suara. Menanyakan siapa orang yang beruntung itu, mungkin. Namun kembali bungkam saat aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Dia seseorang yang mampu membuat otakku serasa tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Dia membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Klise memang tapi itulah adanya."

Ya, sebuah alasan yang sangat klise memang. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari dudukku. Berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah pemuda pirang kesayanganku dengan maksud ingin sedikit menggodanya, mungkin.

"Saat melihat senyumnya, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku. Aku ingin memonopolinya hanya untukku. Dan saat aku memperhatikan bibirnya..."

Sengaja kujeda kalimatku saat kulihat pemuda pirang kesayanganku merona tipis entah karena apa. Apakah karena apa yang kuucapkan? Atau tatapan intensku pada bibirnya? Atau mungkin karena jarak bibirku dan bibirnya hanya tinggal sejengkal saja? Membuat kami dapat merasakan hembusan napas lawan masing-masing. Hn, entahlah.

"Rasanya aku ingin mencicipinya. Mengecap rasa bibirnya yang tipis itu. Mereguk segala rasa yang dia punya. Dan taukah kau, siapa dia?"

Aku menunduk dan semakin mendekatkan bibirku padanya. Membuat si Pirang mulai memejamkan mata dengan perlahan, entah karena apa.

"Dia, adalah kau, Naruto," bisikku dengan suara yang teramat lirih nyaris tak terdengar. "Love you, Naru."

1 detik.

5 detik

15 detik.

30 detik.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, _Dobe_?" satu pertanyaanku sukses menghancurkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Dan sukses mendapat respon _"Huh?"_ dari Naruto. "Kau ingin ku cium?" lanjutku, sedikit menggodanya tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Eh? _TEME_ JELEK! Kau merusak suasananya bodoh!" teriak si _Dobe_ sambil mendorongku menjauh.

Ck, _kuso._ Suara 'merdumu' membuat telingaku bendengung _Dobe_! Hah, seandainya kau mengeluarkan 'merdumu' bukan di sini, melainkan di kamarku, atau kamarmu juga tidak apa-apa, berdua, di atas ranjang, dank au dia bawah kuasaku dengan pandangan sayu, maka aku akan…

Ck _kuso_. Sepertinya otak jeniusku benar-benar mulai lelah.

"Ck. Urusai _Dobe_ ," ucapku datar. "Hn. Dan kau adalah kekasih dari _'Teme Jelek'_ itu _Dobe_ ," lanjutku disertai dengan seringai andalanku. Haha… menggodanya memang yang paling menyenangkan dari sekian sedikit kegiatan yang kusuka.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku, Teme?" tanya si _Dobe_ dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung.

Ugh, _Dobe,_ kalau kau seperti itu, kau hanya membuatku semakin ingin 'memakanmu'.

"Sejak tadi," jawabku dengan santainya, berusaha menyembunyikan hasratku untuk segera 'memakannya'. "Jadi kau mau aku cium?"

"U.. urusai, _Teme_! _Mou_... lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kalau kau masih mau di sini, ya terserah kau sajalah _Teme_ ," ucap si _Dobe_ bersiap-siap kabur _plus_ menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dariku.

Haha… sejak kapan kau ketularan _tsundere_ si Rubah Buluk itu, _Dobe_? Dan percuma saja apa yang kau lakukan itu _Dobe_ ku sayang. Aku sudah melihat wajah merahmu itu. Dan kau tahu? Warna wajahmu jadi seperti tomat kesukaanku, dan aku ingin sesegera mungkin 'memakanmu'. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu sebelum dia resmi jadi kekasihku dan siap untuk 'itu'.

"Penawaran terakhir, Dobe," ucapku tak menyerah. Kubalikkan tubuh si _Dobe_ yang tadi sudah siap-siap kabur untuk kembali beradapan denganku. Dengan kedua tanganku yang bertengger manis di bahunya, aku kembali berucap. "Tutup matamu, biarkan aku menciummu, dan jadilah kekasihku," kujeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatku ini, tapi...

"Atau lepaskan tanganku dari pundakmu jika kau menolakku, Naru," lanjutku akhirnya sambil meminimali jarak diantara kami dan menyatukan dahi kami.

Sejenak kami kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban si _Dobe,_ dan dia sendiri masih memilih bungkam. Entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

Hingga...

"Gomen ne, Suke," perlahan, si _Dobe_ mulai melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya.

 _Chotto! Dobe,_ apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau menolakku, _Dobe?_ Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku, _Dobe?!_

Oh, _Kami-sama…_ apa ini karma untukku karena menolak semua yang menyatakan 'cinta' padaku? Tapi mereka memang tidak mencintaiku _Kami-sama._ Mereka hanya salah menamai rasa kagum mereka dengan cinta! Jadi kumohon _Kami-sama_ , jangan hukum aku seperti i…

Cup.

… ni?

Eh? _Wait, wait, wait._ A… apa yang barusan terjadi?

Lengan _tan_ yang melingkar indah dileherku? Cek.

Benda kenyal nan manis tengah bertengger indah dibibirku? Cek.

Naruto, si pirang kesayanganku, _my sweety blonde, my lovely Dobe_ tengah menciumku? Positif!

Oh, _Dobe,_ kau tahu? Kau hampir saja membuatku berhenti bernapas!

"Love you, Teme," bisik si _Dobe_ lirih setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di leherku.

"Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jangtung, Dobe," bisikku di telinga si _Dobe_ sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "And I love you too."

Terima kasih _Kami-sama._

Terima kasih _Dobe._ Terima kasih telah membalas cintaku.

 _You are the one and only who I love, my sweety blonde._

FIN/OWARI/END/FINISH

a/an : Hallo Minna-san... Ryu bawa ff gaje lagi nih... semoga Minna-san tidak bosan dengan ff gaje Ryu ini… :3

so, mohon bantuan R&R nya ya minna... ^.^

mm.. ano… etto... sepertinya ini benar-benar akan menjadi versi yang terakhir dari IT'S YOU…

sebenarnya Ryu mau bikin satu versi lagi… versi dari cewek yang ditolak sama Sasu…

tapi sepertinya batal… karena keterbatasan waktu yang Ryu punya…

ini saja seharusnya sebelum SN Day Ryu publish, dan yang versi cewek itu pas SN Day….

Tapi malah sangat melenceng dari rencana awal….

Dan untuk membuat ini menjadi 4 chapter, sepertinya itu hanya akan jadi rencana Ryu saja… gomen na sai Minna… Hontou nig omen na sai…

and terima kasih buat minna yang udah baca ff Ryu...

Hontou ni arigatou minna-san... ^.^

#ojigi 90 derajat

Ah, otanjoubi omedetto buat Sasuke-kun….

Thehehe…. Gomen telat… :3

#plakk


End file.
